10 Percabeth stories for 10 Alternative Universes
by Chintuia
Summary: Ten stories. Ten AU. One couple: Percabeth
1. Coffee Shop AU

Coffee Shop!AU «The usual?»

The bar where Annabeth worked was in New York, near the Empire State Building.

She didn't love her job -she dreamed about being an architec- and lots of time she was thinking about quit her job.

But everytime somthing stopped her.

Not something, someone.

The bell rang and he entered in the bar.

«The usual?»

«Sure.»

And preparing the usual cappuccino for the boy she decided that she decided it was enough to see him every day to be happy.

* * *

**This is my first story that I translate in english.**

**I have the other nine already written, and I'm translating them.**

**Sorry for errors, but english isn't my mothertongue.**


	2. Regency AU

_Regency!AU «May I have this dance?»_

It was a cool evening of September and in Mr Jackson's ballroom there was a long-awaited dance throughout the county.

Mr. Jackson made his entrance into the room.

He was tall, with a beautiful body.

He was wearing a dark green suit that emphasized her eyes.

The room fell silent.

With a wave of the landlord returned the party.

Perseus looked around and then saw her.

She was alone in a corner.

Her blond hair was gathered in an elegant hairstyle with blue flowers, combined with the dress.

He walked over to the girl.

"May I have this dance?"

"How can I say no to the landlord?" Replied the girl, standing up and holding out his hand to the young man.

Perseus brought her to the area dedicated to dancing.

They began to dance.

It continued until the end of the dances.


	3. Hogwarts Au

_Hogwarts! Verse, "Ten points to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff" "But we were just kissing" "Exactly!"_

The Black Lake was the favorite place of Percy.

He loved the water and the only thing that reminded him of his home on the sea was just the Lake.

Annabeth, his girlfriend, was about to reach out and start studying with him for O.W.L. They were both in the fifth year, and we were officially engaged at the end of the previous year.

She was Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff him.

When she reached him he was busy staring into space.

"Percy," said the Ravenclaw, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Annabeth!" Stood up, venedole meeting and then kiss her passionately.

A voice broke the kiss.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," said Luke, Prefect of Slytherin.

"But we were just kissing»

"Exactly!" He repeated annoyed, before striding away, leaving the two alone on the shore of Lake.


	4. 50's AU

_50's! AU, "But that is not Percy's jacket? Why do you wear it? "_

The night was alive in that Saturday night in New York.

On the other hand it was Saturday and all the guys were hoping to pick up some leather jackets and grease, while the girl gave a complete adherent and high heels that made the boys fall at their feet.

Annabeth, however, was not that kind of person.

She did not like flashy clothes, was limited to a simple pale gray cotton dress, which emphasized her eyes and the cascade of blonde curls.

He shrugged to the cool evening breeze.

Until she felt something on his back.

Intrigued, she turned to meet two sea-green eyes watching her delighted.

"Cold?" He asked the owner of the coat.

"A little '... But I'm better now, thanks for the jacket."

"It is a duty, to such a beautiful young lady," he said with a wink, and then greet her and reach his group.

Annabeth smiled to herself thinking about the handsome young man who owned the jacket, when a girl walked toward her angry.

"But that is not Percy's jacket? Why do you wear it? "Cried the ginger to Annabeth.

"What? Who is Percy? "Said the blonde, disoriented.

"Oh blonde, stop with these games. You know very well who is Percy! Anyway, it is his jacket! "

"Hey girls! What's up? State calm ...! " started the boy with sea-green eyes.

"Percy, that's your jacket, true ?!" shouted the angry ginger, pointing Annabeth with a finger.

"Yes, Rachel, is mine. This create some discomfort? " Said Percy, starting to heat up in turn.

Rachel stood for a moment speechless, allowing time for the boy to take Annabeth's arm and take it away from the ginger.

"Excuse me, Rachel is jealous ..." he began. "But do not worry, we're not an item," he added, winking at Annabeth.

"Okay ... _Percy_." Annabeth said.

"So you know my name. In this case I can have the honor of knowing yours? "

"Annabeth Chase."

"I'm Percy Jackson. What do you say to a nice beer in the pub over there? " Said the local corner indicating them.

"I would say that I am."


	5. College AU

_College! AU, "Would you come to the party with me?"_

It was a day like any other at the Half Blood College.

It was the day when the prom was announced.

And this news had made the students euphoric.

All were eager to go, all except her.

Annabeth Chase.

The best student of his year, the cold and distant Annabeth Chase.

No one dared to invite her.

And this made her suffer inside.

Probably would have been this year alone.

"Sorry, can I sit here?" He asked a boy, pointing with one finger on the empty seat next to her.

Annabeth took a moment to look before you give him a nod of his head.

It was to be the new one.

How is it called?

Percy Jackson, right.

She wore a pair of jeans, black converse and a blue T-shirt that showed his newly sculpted physique.

On the shoulders carrying a backpack worn by time, and in his hand he held a book.

He saw his green eyes emerge from the mane of dark hair.

What to say, he was definitely a fascinating guy.

"I have presented. Percy Jackson. "

"Annabeth Chase."

"Nice to meet you Annabeth."

Then, embarrassed, he began to play with the book.

And in the end, taking a deep breath, he asked the girl if she liked the mythology.

From there was born a long conversation, which took place over the following days.

Eventually Percy had managed to accumulate enough courage to ask you a question that had by since the first day.

"Would you come to the party with me?" And, without waiting for a reply, he quickly added, "we can go like friends ..."

And Annabeth, incredulous and embarrassed at the same time, accepted.

"I think I want something more than a friendship with you, Jackson ..." the young woman said, before saying goodbye and leave him staring at her retreating figure.


	6. War AU

_War! AU, "When the Romans attack, we will be ready"_

**Greece - 281 B.C. **

It was inevitable.

After the capture of Taranto, the Romans were not sure with folded hands.

Perseus was forced to fight.

All the young men were.

But he, like many others, had a reason to survive.

The superiority of Greece?

No, his reason had a name.

Annabeth.

"When the Romans attack, we will be ready," he kept repeating their commander.

And everyone believed him.

Annabeth was a highly educated woman for her time.

And she did not know what to do.

Many times it had been likened to Athena herself, for his abilities.

But there was still a woman.

With a swish of robes stood up from the bench and walked toward Perseus, who was coming out, ready to fight the Romans.

"Perseus, back to me."

"I will, my dear."

And he left, heading towards the harbor.

Annabeth waited for him.

She waited for days, months, years.

The expectations even before making her journey to Hades.

She waited thirty years and only with the death had been able to reunite with her beloved Perseus.


	7. Surfer AU

_Surfer! AU, "I'm the king of the waves!"_

It was a couple that was on the beach in Miami at dawn.

She seemed uncertain as he walked on the sand barefoot.

"Percy, are you sure?"

"But of course! We'll have fun! And then you know: I'm the king of the waves! "

"Of course ... So I can call you "Seaweed Brain"? "Said the blonde with a smile.

"And then I'll call you "Wise Girl"." He answered back.

They continued to bicker until they reached the shore.

There he took off their shirts, staying in costume.

Percy sat her on the surfboard that he had brought along.

On the table was represented a trident and below it the letters "PJ".

He took the surf off and climbed on the table, helping Annabeth to pull himself up.

They began to ride the waves.

Annabeth was hugging Percy.

Something that neither of them was sorry.

Finished riding the waves, they lay on the beach to watch the early morning sky.

"What did I tell you? Am I not the king of the waves? "

"Sure, Percy, and who am I?" Said the blonde.

"My Queen?" The boy asked hesitantly.

"Okay ... Seaweed Brain," replied the girl, blushing.

"You're always right ... Wise Girl." He replied, leaning over to kiss her.

* * *

_I hope that their nicknames are translated right._

_In italian they are a bit different, and once I read them in another fanfiction._


End file.
